The Colony Reborn
Introduction Shulk: So, Sharla... Is this what Colony 6 is supposed to look like? Sharla: It’s definitely getting there. We’ve come a long way. A little more work and it’ll be perfect. Shulk: Really? If you ask me, it’s looking good already. Plenty of warm homes and thriving businesses... It’s great! Sharla: True, we have nearly everything we need. But we can’t stop here. It has to be a place where everyone can feel safe. Then it’ll really feel like Colony 6 again. Gain (+8) Shulk: ''safe haven for everyone, huh?'' I know what you mean. You’ve come so far... It would be a tragedy to lose it all again. Sharla: Yes. And that’s why we have to make it safe. A place where no one will ever be sad or afraid of losing their home. Shulk: You will achieve your dream. Sharla: How can you be so sure? Shulk: ''it’s everyone’s dream.'' Everyone here has the same goal. Reconstructing Colony 6 is practically what they live for. Sharla: I guess I’m the only one worried. But it’s all I think about sometimes. How long peace will last... Whether we’ll be safe even then... Shulk: I can totally understand. What happened here was awful, and you’ll never forget it. Just like I’ll never forget the attack on Colony 9. But this is a chance for a new beginning. Sharla: I guess if I can’t let go of the past I’ll never get over what happened. Shulk: Exactly. And it’ll help if you create as many good memories as you can. Then maybe the bad ones won’t seem so bad. Sharla: Now you mention it, we’ve had some good times on the road. And I don’t intend on forgetting those any time soon. And... well, there are other good memories I don’t plan to forget. Shulk: Are you talking about the time you spent with Gadolt? It might sound weird coming from me, but hold onto those memories. In the end, memories of Gadolt are the only proof he was here. Sharla: I’ll never forget him, don’t worry. Thank you. For everything. I feel like rebuilding the entire world! Shulk: I know the feeling! But I’ll be glad if I can help out even a little bit. Anyway, let’s find the others. Net 0 (+4, -4) Shulk: ''safe haven for everyone, huh?'' I know what you mean. You’ve come so far... It would be a tragedy to lose it all again. Sharla: Yes. And that’s why we have to make it safe. A place where no one will ever be sad or afraid of losing their home. Shulk: You will achieve your dream. Sharla: How can you be so sure? Shulk: ''look around you.'' What kind of people do you see? It’s not just us Homs. There are Nopon, High Entia, and Machina as well. Do you realise what you’re creating here? Sharla: You know, I hadn’t even thought about it before... But it’s amazing to see this. All the different people of the world, living together in peace. Shulk: It’s something special all right. And I realised something else. This colony will become the focal point of Bionis. Sharla: Here? Our colony? Shulk: I don’t doubt it for a second. Colony 6 will be a place where it doesn’t matter where you’re from. Anyone can come here and make friends, build a family. Can you picture it, Sharla?! Those who lost their lives will not have died in vain. And people everywhere can look to it as a beacon of hope. Sharla: You’re right, Shulk! We can’t afford to lose this had work. We have to push on. Shulk: Great! Just don’t forget to tell me if you need anything. Sharla: I will. And don’t expect me to give you the easy work! Net 0 (-4, +4) Shulk: ''can’t wait to see the result.'' Sharla: It won’t be easy. In fact, it could take a very long time. But one day, Colony 6 will be back the way it used to be. Shulk: It might not take as long as you think. When peace is restored to Bionis, just wait. People will flock here. Sharla: I hope so. But what if people still don’t want to come back even then? Shulk: ''worry about it!'' I only have to look at the faces of the colony’s residents. Everyone is happy here. Sharla: You really think so? Shulk: If they really felt unsure about moving here, would they smile? They feel safe and happy here. Who wouldn’t? Sharla: Yeah. You’re probably right. If I lived in a place I didn’t like, it would just make me sad. Shulk: Right. So don’t worry, Sharla! Everything’s gonna be fine. Me and Reyn are gonna come and visit all the time when this is over! Sharla: Oh yeah... I guess Reyn will go back to Colony 9, huh? Shulk: What was that? You say something? Sharla: No, it’s nothing important. Hey, let’s go and find the others. Shulk: OK. They’ll be waiting anyway. But I enjoyed our chat, Sharla. Loss (-8) Shulk: ''can’t wait to see the result.'' Sharla: It won’t be easy. In fact, it could take a very long time. But one day, Colony 6 will be back the way it used to be. Shulk: It might not take as long as you think. When peace is restored to Bionis, just wait. People will flock here. Sharla: I hope so. But what if people still don’t want to come back even then? Shulk: ''would you say that?'' Sharla: Say we get the colony working. No one can forget that this place was reduced to rubble in a day. Shulk: But just look at it! People have already moved here in droves. And they’re all mucking in. It’s an exciting place to live, like before! The colony is on the up, Sharla. Sharla: I know, I see it too. But it just doesn’t feel like the colony I knew. In more ways than one. Shulk: Then make it into a better colony than the one you knew. Sharla: Better? Well, I suppose so. Actually, you know what? You’re right. I was being silly. Shulk: You’ll never forger the past, but you can never bring it back either. And if it was a good place to live, make it the BEST place to live. Sharla: But... how do I do that? Shulk: You can’t do it on your own. We’ll all help you. Me, Reyn... everyone! We’ll do it together. Sharla: You really think Reyn’ll chip in? Hmm. When this is all over, I’ll ask him. It’d be great it he did. Shulk: Of course he’ll help. We all will. And Reyn isn’t gonna turn down a request by you, Sharla. Trust me. Anyway, you wanna go and find the others? Sharla: Yeah, and we’d better hurry. Don’t want to make Fiora jealous. Thanks for lending an ear, Shulk. Category:Colony 6 Heart-to-Hearts Category:Shulk Heart-to-Hearts Category:Sharla Heart-to-Hearts Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Heart-to-Hearts